Harry's feeling a little strange
by lilgreendesire
Summary: A 3 year old wrote this - Harry break-ed his arm, fights Draco with a feather and ends up calling a fireman round for toast. it is not childish (cough, cough) but requires an open mind! good luck to those who read on...
1. Danni's Story

Hi, this fic belongs to my likkle friend Danni May. She's only 3 and a half, so it's a bit strange (small children come up with _really_ wierd stuff!!!) I wrote down exactly what she told me (she can't write at all) and I only helped by prompting her with 'what happened next?' after every sentence! Bits in these brackets [ ], I added so it's easier to understand, lol. It's real strange, as you'll see!!! 

* * *

Harry went to school on the train. He had a nice time. He didn't eat his food and he didn't have his calpol [medicine]. Then he needed to go to the dentist to have his arm checked. He hear-ed a thunder at the dentists. He went back to school and it [his arm] was better. He didn't go to sleep. He didn't even go to bed. He had a fan on and he keep-ed his window open and let the rain come in. Harry didn't go to the doctors, so he was a bit naughty, by not chasing mouses [?!!!] and he didn't go to the vets because he wasn't better, so he couldn't walk on Tuesday morning. Hermione and his friends couldn't help him, so he was a bit naughty. Harry didn't have his breakfast in the morning either.

* * *

Harry went to the factory and got some milk, but he didn't get any sweeties for himself. He sent a fax to Hermione. Hermione didn't go to the factory with him. He didn't have his breakfast and played in the garden. They have real gardens at his school. He fell over and hurt his knee, but he didn't go to the dentist, so he didn't have his teeth checked.

* * *

Harry went to the vets, because he was a mouse. He didn't go to school. He had missed the train, when he went home, so he went back to school and done some colouring. He stayed downstairs and sleep-ed. He missed the train, by getting up late. He didn't do any homework because he didn't have any. He missed the train again. His friend was staying at home with his Dad.

* * *

He had a fight with Draco. Draco got a feather, which was a wand and made himself into a dragon. The dragon breathed fire out of his mouth. He [Harry] went in the fire and got burn-ed. He got his knee burnt. The fireman sent a doctor to get it better. The fireman cooked some toast for Harry. He sent some messages to Harry. The messages were:

"005 006" 

Harry found the postman to give him some letters.

* * *


	2. Ben's Story

Lol, I was tidying up my computer the other day, when I came across this 'fic' which my friend Ben (who is eight and the sister of the Danni, who dictated the last story – chapter 1). I read it through and cracked up, so I thought I'd put it as chapter 2 in dedication. Ok, now the explanations are over, please read on!!!… 

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for her first day of the new term. She went with Harry, Ron and his family to get a cauldron and her schoolbooks. When she was getting her wand (her Mum chucked her old one in the bin because she thought it was a stick) Ron walked in the door and shouted,

"Come on Harry, there's something wicked outside. Someone just bought the Nimbus 2000." 

Harry had just walked in the door, when he noticed it was George who had bought the Nimbus 2000. Harry said,

"Cool, how did you manage to get that? You hardly ever have much money!"

"I bet on a winning team in Quidditch," said George. "I actually bet on Slytherin and they won, but I was a bit of an idiot, 'cause I don't like Slytherin and especially Draco!"

Percy comes along and says,

"Come on! We've got to get to the train now!"

"Don't be silly! We've still got an hour yet," said Ron.

"We've got to go now!" Percy replied.

So they started walking off towards the train station with Percy. Ron walks up to Harry and says. 

"We still don't have all our school stuff, so why don't we stay here!"

"No, I'm going with Percy," said Harry

"Ok, I'm coming with you," Ron replied.

Hermione started walking off with Harry, Ron and his family, and they finally got to the train station. Ron was the first to run through to the train, but he wasn't concentrating on where he was going and slammed into the wall between platforms ten and eleven. 

When they eventually got on the train, Ron realised that he hadn't actually bought a robe. He was just about to run and buy one, when the train started moving. Ron, ran up to Harry and said,

"Can I borrow one of your robes?" 

"Of course you can," He replied, but unfortunately it was 5 inches too big for him. After he had put the robe on, he ran to find George, but tripped over it and smashed into Hermione. 

"You should look where you're going, Ron Weasley!" Hermione shouted. "You've broken my toe, you idiot!" 

Hermione walks up to Percy and says, 

"Can you fix my toe for me?" 

"I'll try, but I'm not quite sure how to!" He thinks of a spell, and says the words,

"Olibacarda, Abakazoo, 

Make this toe, as good as new!"

He waved his wand once, and asked,

"Is it ok now?"

"Wow, Percy, you're my hero!" 

Eventually the train reaches the school and Hagrid is waiting. Hermione says goodbye to Percy, but when she finds him again in school, she decides to follow him everywhere because he had fixed her toe. 

When it was break time, Percy decided to go to the toilet and Hermione followed him.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He yelled, "This is the boys' toilets!"

Hermione was upset that Percy had shouted at her and ran out crying.

* * * 

Ok, that was all there was of Ben's fic – and unfortunately he isn't here to add anymore, but I thought it was pretty amazing what some children come up with! Lol, anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it! Thanks!


End file.
